Piezoelectric stacks provide a limited displacement upon excitation via a change of applied voltage. Flexure based mechanical structures have been developed to amplify the motion usually in a transverse direction to the piezo expansion in the order of a few time typically providing displacement in the order of up to 100s of microns. However, applications such as steering beams in mirror mounts, the possibility of long stroke position adjustment in the order of few millimeters as well as high frequency fine piezo driven adjustment in the order of sub-micron to a few hundreds of micros is not presented within one device. Therefore, there is a need to provide a slow/long stroke position adjustment in the same device as fast/short stroke scanning of a load.